In general, due to the continuous development of technology and more and more new type of electric appliance, methods for joining metal components are always importance. Additionally, various methods for joining metal components come into existence.
Most of those methods for joining metal components connect a body with a sideboard. A plurality of lock member is formed by cut the side of the body. A plurality of holes is installed in the sideboard corresponding to each of the lock members for joining the body with the sideboard. Although the method by cutting the body to form a plurality of lock member has achieved the purpose of making the body connect with the sideboard, however, a great deal of components and operating time are required. The cost of manufacturing then increases. That is to say, the method in the prior art has several defects, such as time-consuming, manufacturing times increasing, and so forth.
In view of the various disadvantages of method, the present invention addresses the disadvantages by researching solutions for them which, following continuous research and improvements, culminated in the method easy and convenient for joining metal components of the invention herein, a method capable of eliminating the numerous drawbacks of the conventional technology.